


An Unwritten Agreement

by Lady_Stardust7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Stardust7/pseuds/Lady_Stardust7
Summary: "Gold knew it was an act of self-destruction. It always had been – the way that he would trick himself into believing Lacey felt something for him when she called him in the middle of the night."Golden Lace AU in which Gold and Lacey have a friends with benefits arrangement.





	An Unwritten Agreement

Gold knew it was an act of self-destruction. It always had been – the way that he would trick himself into believing Lacey felt something for him, when she called him in the middle of the night for a quick fuck.

Their relationship had always been purely sexual, and he was aware of that. He knew she only wanted him when she felt lonely, or bored, or couldn’t be arsed to find anyone better. He knew that, really... still, for those sweet moments of bliss, it was nice to pretend that it meant more than that.

Tonight was another one of those nights. She had rung him just as he was getting ready for bed, but he’d dropped that idea the moment he saw her caller ID. He changed back into his suit again and freshened up, ready for when she arrived. Of course, ten minutes later she had him undressed again. They hadn’t spent much time talking. They never did.

Soon, they were in their underwear on his sofa. He sat with her straddled on his lap, his hands on her hips pulling her against his hardening length. Her hands travelled across his torso, into the crook of his neck, through his hair. He explored her mouth with his tongue as his hands roamed over her back, then moved his mouth towards her shoulder where he bit her softly. He felt her hand squeeze him through his boxer shorts.

“Let’s take this to your room,” she said, pulling him out of his dream-like state. He nodded, just like he always did, and followed her to his bedroom.

Once they were inside, she told him to keep the light off. Every time he hoped that she’d skip out on that detail, but it seemed to be part of the arrangement. He had always assumed that it was because she wanted to pretend he was somebody else, that he was just a sex toy for her. Part of him thought that maybe it was because she knew he would fall deeper if he could look into her eyes as they made love.

No. Not making love. _Fucking_. Making love was an act between two people who were in love, and that wasn’t what this was. This was an unwritten agreement between two adults who had agreed to keep feelings out of the picture – to use each other to reach an orgasm, then go their separate ways. That’s all it was.

That’s what he’d tell himself tomorrow, anyway, when confronted with the cold light of day. Tonight, he would immerse himself in the fantasy that she was his, as he buried himself deep inside her.

God, _inside her_. That’s where he needed to be. She dragged him by his hand over to the bed, and urgently discarded the rest of their clothes. Then, they led on their sides facing each other as they continued kissing. Gold knew she could feel his cock twitching between their tightly pressed bodies, and she reached a hand between them to hold him.

She pulled the loose skin up and down over his shaft as her thumb circled his tip. He tried to continue kissing her but his attempts were becoming more and more languid as she reduced him to panting.

He reached out and ran his fingers through her slippery folds – god, so _wet_. He felt cold air hit the tip of his cock as Lacey rubbed the precum that dribbled out of it. He found her clit and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, his eyes desperately battling the darkness to make out the look of pleasure on her face as she gasped. He continued rubbing her with his thumb as his fingers sought out her entrance, and the moment he found it he pushed two fingers inside and gently massaged her walls. She moaned and wrapped a leg around his waist, and pulled him so close to her that he could feel her juices on his balls.

After only a few moments of being pleasured like that, Lacey pulled Gold on top of her, lifting her hips up to rub his length between her folds. Gold growled and pushed her hips down to the mattress, so that he could steadily line them up. He pushed forward, hard and fast, until he was balls-deep inside of her. They both gasped, and all time felt like it had stopped.

He bent his head down to take her lips in his once again, but she moved her head so that his lips instead landed on her cheek. She never let him kiss her once he was inside her. He never asked why. He picked up a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her. He could feel her as she shook underneath him with anticipation, moaning, her arms clinging around his neck as he buried his head in the crook of hers. Breathing became a task there, her hair and his pillow blocking most of the air, but he would gladly swap oxygen for her scent any day. He rocked against her harder and with more purpose as he planted kisses along her neck.

“Stop,” she instructed, and he pulled out immediately, knowing what was coming next. She pushed him away and he repositioned himself on his knees behind her as she got on all fours. He lined them up once again and waited for her to push back into him. He suddenly felt the cold sweat that clung to his chest now that she wasn’t pressed against him, but as her warmth engulfed his rigid cock, he soon forgot about that. Once he was back inside her, he grabbed her hips and resumed their earlier pace.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up so that she was once again against him, her back against his chest as he continued to fuck her from behind. He was desperate to feel as much of her as he could. He let his hands roam across her stomach and breasts, and then settled around her ribs, hugging her against him. Lacey let him have that at least, for a few moments until she patted his arms away and bent down once more.

“Harder,” she gasped, and he obeyed. He held onto her hips and fucked her harder, faster, deeper, any way that she liked it. Each time he felt himself hit the back of her walls she moaned, desperately, chasing an orgasm that wasn’t far away.

He felt entranced by the slapping of skin on skin, and once more snaked a hand to her clit and rubbed it fast, wanting her to come around his cock before it was over. Her moans got louder, and he could feel her pulsating around him. She shuddered and let out a final groan as he felt her clench around his cock, again and again. He closed his eyes and savoured the feel of it, continuing his thrusts as she rode out her orgasm.

Once it had washed over her, he pounded into her until he was certain he was on the edge. He pulled out and pressed his balls up to her as close as he could, instantly feeling the loss of being so close to her. He finished himself off by hand, hand moving slick and fast over his cock, aided by the lubrication of her juices. It was seconds before he came, white ribbons shooting onto her back as his thick guttural groan reverberated through the air.

Still feeling dizzy from his high, he brought his hands up to her back and massaged his come into her skin. It was an odd way of marking his territory but he loved the thought of her coated in his semen as she walked home tonight, _his_ until she washed off the traces of him.

He collapsed beside her, spent, and for a moment they just lay like that, together. Not a moment longer, however, because then she got up, put his dressing gown over herself and left, and he knew she would be heading downstairs to locate her clothes and get dressed.

He would ask her to stay the night, even ask her for one more kiss, but he knew it wasn’t part of the deal. No, she would disappear without so much as a goodbye until the next time she wanted him, and of course he would say yes despite his broken heart. That’s what he always did.


End file.
